1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier, especially to a carrier that is used to hold a circuit board while manufacture.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Circuit boards have many electronic elements being mounted thereon. The circuit boards have multiple holes and circuits to mount and electrically connect the electronic elements. To form the holes and the circuits, the circuit boards need to proceed with drilling, etching, and the like by automatic equipment.
In the automatic equipment, many wheels are used to deliver the circuit boards to each process. Because each process has its own treatment, each process uses different chemical reagents such as etching liquids, developing liquids and the like. The reagent of a former process remained on one circuit board is brought to a later process and pollutes the wheels in the equipment for the later process to further effect the other circuit boards. Therefore, the yield of the circuit boards is reduced.
Further, when manufacturing the flexible circuit boards, the flexible circuit boards are easily trapped between the wheels and are hard to maintain flat between the wheels. Therefore, using wheels to deliver the flexible circuit board is not convenient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.